


Team Sburb

by riseupyousleeperawake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupyousleeperawake/pseuds/riseupyousleeperawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Sburb, that sounded like a good name, John thought. He looked around at the group. "So, We're Team Sburb..." He looked at the professor, "I think it might be time this team got underway, wouldn't you agree Professor S?" The man in the wheelchair seemed to think for a moment.<br/>"I have to agree, Heir, lets start recruiting."</p><p>((X-man kinda style thing i dunno i just sort of was like 'this could be fun'.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Sburb

**Author's Note:**

> I did use human names, only for the first name. (Don't hit me)  
> Also um I only did the low blooded trolls in homestuck for this chapter because well you'll find out about the rest later. (You'll get to see Karkat getting recruited).  
> So yeah here's a list of the human names.  
> Aradia: Ariana  
> Tavros: Travis  
> Sollux: Skylar  
> Karkat: Karter  
> Nepeta: Nancie  
> Kanaya: Katlin  
> Terezi: Terrie  
> Vriska: Vickie  
> Equius: Elliot  
> Gamzee: Gunnar  
> Eridan: Emmitt  
> Feferi: Felice
> 
> Professor S is Signless who's name is going to be Kristian Sterling  
> Writing is really shitty because well I'm multitasking

"Ariana Megido?" Ariana heard someone's voice behind her. No one should be able to even move right now! How could this person? She had frozen time so she wouldn't be late for class so everyone was still... It hit her. She turned around. Only to see a whtie haired boy with sunglasses standing there, his t-shirt read Time Warp. She crossed her arms. "Yep you're her, unless there's someone else with red eyes and long curly black hair wandering around who has the same name." 

"How are you even moving? I stopped time!" She exclaimed. He laughed at her.

"I can control time, just like you." He shrugged. "Can we go talk? I have a proposal for you, fellow mutant." He smirked. She smirked in return and nodded. A mutual understanding, they'd talk and see what happens. "I'm Dave, by the way."

* * *

Travis found himself in a bad situation. A group of gang members stood around him and he had no one to help. He screamed when they shoved him out of the wheel chair. Mentally, he called for help, if any animal was in range they'd hear it and come running. He could hear barking from down the road, loud barking. The gangsters found themselves souronded by dogs in an instant. The dogs barked and bit at them, which sent them running. After the gangsters were gone they made their way over to Travis and licked him, a few layed down next to him. After a moment he heard footsteps and a girl around his age stood infront of him. The dogs growled but didn't attack her. She knelt down infront of Travis and smiled. "Need any help?" A dog tired to bite her but her arm seemed to turn to stone. The dog wimpered and sat down next to Travis again.

"A-Are you-" He started, but the girl cut him off.

"A mutant? Yeah I sure am!" She picked him up and sat him in the wheel chair. "I'm Jade, you're Travis right?" He nodded, smiling. "You see I was sent here by my team to ask you to join us."

* * *

Skylar sat in the computer lab for detention, the teacher had stepped out so it gave him an oportunity to mess around with the computers. Meaning to go inside them, literally, and mess around with them to the point it would take forever for the teacher to fix.  He saw a message appear on the computer he was currently inside of. The message read "Skylar, come out of the computer, I wish to speak with you about your powers." He tilted his head. No one knew about his powers except for him. He was a freak, a mutant. He did come out of the computer though, and pixelated into a normal body infront of a blonde haired girl.

"Intresting power, Skylar Captor." She commented. "But that isn't your only trick is it." 

He leaned against the table, his red and blue glasses were the things that stopped his other power from causing issues. He could do a few things with it but that was the main one. "Yeah it isn't. Do you have any?" He asked, he was always exctied by the thought he might not be the only mutant out there.

She turned into a black mist and disappeared, appearing in the doorway. "Yes, I infact do. Now come along, there's much to discus." He followed her out.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Rose, Rose Lalonde."

* * *

Nancie looked around, before turning into a cheetah. No one could ever find out she was a mutant. She would get shunned from society and that would be terrible. She had what was probably the best power, she could transform into any feline she wanted. She took off running in the woods, dodging trees and jumping over logs. She felt free and wild. She looked beside her and skidded to a stop before transforming back to normal. There was a boy floating next to her. "Hi! Nancie Leijon, right?" He landed on the ground and reached out a hand to help her up. "I'm John!" She took the hand, suddenly excited.

"Yes! I'm Nancie. Are you a mutant too, John?" She asked hopefully. She gave him a wide eyed kitten look, she was the best at that.

"Aw you're so adorable! Yes, I am!" He pulled her up and hugged her. She returned the hug quickly and they both let go. "So Nancie, we have a lot to talk about!" 


End file.
